WEDDING SONGS
by Demonddancer
Summary: This is where Sam has a daughter but the father Danny dosnt know. At Tucker and Jazz's wedding they all meet up again and Sam's secret is out. How will Danny react? ::Finally Done::
1. prolog: the knight she wont soon forget

Disclaimer: this isn't mine but I wrote it because I can! This is the prequel to all the stuff that I'm going to turn this story into….it sounds nice and happy but keep in mind I'm the one at the key board! I know I made it fall when it's the week before they go off to college but I though fall would be more romantic. MOO-HA-HA-HA-AH!

PROLOG

THE KNIGHT SHE WONT SOON FORGET

"Okay Danny you can do this a five word phrase down on one knee….ARGH!" Danny grabbed at his hair in frustration, beating himself up at a beautiful restaurant. A privet room for the two of them chaplain and the works….but he just couldn't say it.

"It wasn't this hard to tell her that I loved her…okay it was but come on its perfect why can't I just say it?" Danny looked at his reflection and took a deep breath. While Sam sat at the table looking around.

The room was decorated in pink and red hearts. Danny had got them reservation and told her to dress fancy and for the first time in ever he actually attempted to fix up his hear, but failing anyway. She knew he was going to purpose to her, they had been going out for four years and were going to go away to college on different ends of the country. If they did get engaged it wouldn't be until after they graduate but at least they would be able to let every one else know it was a solid promise.

Danny reentered the room and Sam tried not to act to egger earlier she was practicing with Jazz how to act surprised. It was highly obvious to everyone else what he was going to do, except he didn't know that there were at least 8 cameras on them.

But then it hit her that she was going to test him and mess up everyone else's perfect plans. She got up and walked into the garden. To a spot in a tree that only she could get to because despite the sparkly black dress she had on she had on her combat boots as well.

When Danny came to the table he saw that she was gone and changed into phantom going intangible he flew out the window.

"Dam that really messed my plans up!" tucker cursed in the corner.

_In the tree_

"Little Sammie, Little Sam. Hiding from the cameras and all that is seen. Where did my little Sammie go?" Danny called as he walked through the orchid of ripe apples ready to be picked on the orange, red and golden leaved trees.

"Curious Danny glowing white why do you look for me with out fright?" They were stuck in their poetry search where one hides waiting to be found. They have done this since they learned what a haiku is in third grade, entertaining but random just the same.

"Little Sammie as beautiful as the moon where did she go so that her beauty isn't shown?" Danny called awkwardly; he wasn't very good at this.

"Curious Danny I'm sure you already know. I know your question but my answer has yet to be shown." This gave her location away and Danny landed in the same tree as Sam and grabbed her from behind and tugged her to the ground.

With a scream he held her tight as they lay in the fallen leaves. Sam finally got up and he leaned on one knee pulling out a velvet box and he held it in front of him.

"I know you were waiting for me to ask, because I don't want to loss you when we go away to school. There's email and webcams and holidays we can come back here and spend our time together. I know it will probably take until graduation to having a wedding…." Danny began to babble and Sam laughed more at easy with himself he took a deep breath.

"Samantha Elizabeth Ann Manson I will be honored if you will marry me." Danny said he stood there like an idiot for about five minutes Sam was loving the way he was sweating when he knew what she was going to say.

"Danny I love you more than life its self! I would love to marry you!" Sam kissed him helping him to his feet and when he went to put the ring on her finger she stepped back. "but I don't want to tie you down. Who knows you might find someone better for you and I know I would find a better hero but I'll be okay with it." Sam looked like she was going to cry.

"Sam how could you think that I could live with out you in my life. How about this we promise to each other but keep our options open if that is what you want. But you know when the day ends you're the one that I want to greet me welcome home." Danny said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I would like that." Sam said and they went to the secret cave that was hollowed out that only a ghost can get to and made love. Danny left for college the next day and though they tried to stay in touch for the first few years things got hard and they drifted apart. Sam never told Danny what really came from that night and why she didn't come home from break.

Emily Danni Fenton was born…..


	2. chapter one: imperfection

Disclaimer: this isn't mine. I don't own Danny of Imperfection from Saving Jane.

IMPERFECTION

"_My hairs a wreck, mascara runs_

_My feet get dirty and my skin burns in the sun_

_My lips they bleed, but I still sing my songs_

_Takes me a minute to admit it when I'm wrong_

_Pretty is as Pretty does, but pretty's not my thing"_

"Hey mom we got a letter to go to sing at a wedding in Amity Park for the Mayor!" Emmy said as she let her keys slid across the counter. She placed the stack of mail and bills down along with the brown bag of groceries.

"Really?" Sam said as she came into out of the single bathroom, the only thing that was actually boxed off from the rest of the open small one room apartment. Emmy handed the letter to her and Sam's eyes widened.

"Well I'll be Tuck and Jazz I didn't see that one coming." She laughed to herself.

"Were they people you knew?" Emmy said putting away the groceries in the cabinets.

"Yea, some old friends. But I don't think I can do it, Amity Park is too far away and we couldn't afford the plane ticket and the loss of wages." Sam said as she tossed the note in the trash. Emmy took it out of the trash.

"Look at the price sticker and tell me that it's not worth the trip. Plus it says that they will pay our way there and back." Emmy wasn't giving up Sam never talked about her past she said that they had to look to the future.

"Fine when do we leave?" Sam said she had realized that her daughter was as stubborn as her and she would never win.

"Tomorrow, or that's what the plane tickets say." Emmy said holding up two plane tickets.

"Dam tucker he is so dead!" Sam said trying to stop her self from laughing.


	3. chapter 2: nothing compares to you

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny and nothing compares to you by Sinead O'Connor

NOTHING COMPARES TO YOU

"Tuck you sly dog, you stole my sister's heart." Danny punched Tucker in the arm as they laughed like old times. It was right before the ceremony as Sam and Emmy sat in the back row. They never normally attended the services, but Sam wanted to see Tucker actually act serious for once.

Sam felt like a lump filled her stomach as she looked at the crowd of all her old friends. Not one of them recognized her because she had her original cherry blond hair that she had only when she was a small child. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was that she still didn't like to wear colors.

"Hey mom how come these random people keep talking to me, they're all calling me Sam?" Emmy said she had the a black dress on similar to her mom's but her hair was black and messy it wouldn't be tamed like Danny's.

"Well I used to dye my hair black when I was your age." Sam smiled as they took a seat in the back row. As they watched the people walk down the isle she remember each of them, it was funny because half of the room were ghost, she guessed weddings were apart of the truce as well.

Sam couldn't help but let her mind wonder on what could have been if she had stayed with Danny.

_It's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong?_

_I put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor and guess what he told me_

_Guess what he told me_

_He said 'girl you better try to have fun_

_No matter what you do'_

_Because he's a fool…_

'_cause nothing compares…_

_Nothing compares to you'_


	4. chapter 3: hit me with your best shot

Disclaimer: Danny isn't mine and neither is hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar.

HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT

When People headed to the reception Emmy and Sam were doing a sound check. Emmy started out the song,

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history_

_Of breaking hearts, like the one in me_

Emmy was jabbing her mom with the song to get her to talk but it wasn't working so she went on.

_That's ok, lets see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot! _

_Fire AWAY!_

Emmy held out the note and looked at her mother telling her to take over the song as the guest started to fill the hall, they watched in aw with the electicity between Sam and Emmy as they sung. Sam took the next line.

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_

_But that's ok, see if I care!_

Danny walked into the room and Sam felt her mouth go dry but keep going on.

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I'll get right back on my feet again_

Emmy joined in the chorus

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot! _

_Fire away!_

Emmy went on as Sam told the band to cut the music as they saw the bride and groom enter the room

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

Emmy stopped when she saw the room cheering for her, she looked pale, she only sung one solo song the whole night because she had horrible stage fright and she only wanted to encourage her mom. She walked off the stage pink in coloring.


	5. chapter 4: thats what friends are for

Disclaimer : I don't own Danny and I don't own that's what friends are for by Dionne Warwick

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

The toast had started it was boring and Emmy sat at the edge of the Stage pretending to care as Sam watched she had a longing in her eyes as if she wanted to be acknowledged, but she just stayed quiet, till she got her wish.

"I'd like my best friends to come up here." Mayor Tucker Foley said. "Come on, Sam and Danny don't be shy." Sam and Danny made their way to the center table and awkwardly stood at his sides avoiding eye contact.

"You know out of all of the people in this room, these two were the hardest to track down and here they are. Danny the astronaut and still a hero like he was when he was fourteen and Sam a singer, well we didn't see that one coming." Everyone in the room laughed but Emmy who found Tucker's description of Danny being a hero quiet interesting.

"I want to thank you guys for being there for me when I was still a techno-geek, that no one would hear." The crowd went wild, mainly people that just wanted a raise. Emmy smiled thinking of a song her mother used to sing to her.

_Well you came and opened me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_And so by the way I thank you_

_And then for the times when we're apart_

_Well then close your eyes and know_

_These words are coming from my heart_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'_

_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for _


	6. chapter 5: the way you look tonight

Disclaimer: this isn't mine, not Danny or the way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra

THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT

"I would like everyone to clear the floor except for the bride and the groom who will be doing their first dance as husband and wife." Emmy said as her and her mom held two microphones on the stage. Tucker in a black suit and Jazz in a flowing snow white strap-less dress took the floor.

_someday when i'm awfully low _

_when the world is cold _

_i will feel a glow just thinking of you _

_and the way you look tonight_

They twirled and turned across the floor it looked like a dream, every time Emmy loved to watch this part of the show.

_yes you're lovely _

_with your smile so long _

_and your cheeks so soft _

_there is nothing for me but to love you_

_and the way you look tonight_

_with each word your tenderness grows_

_tearing my fear apart_

_and that laugh wrinkles your nose_

_touches my foolish heart_

_lovely never never change _

_keep that breathless charm _

_won't you please arrange it _

_cause i love you _

_just the way you look tonight _

_and that laugh that wrinkles your nose _

_it touches my foolish heart_

_lovely don't you ever change _

_keep that breathless charm_

_won't you please arrange it _

_cause i love you _

_just the way you look tonight _

_just the way you look tonight_

"Thank you I am Sam and this is my daughter Em we will be singing for you tonight." Sam said introducing herself and the rest of the band.

"Thank you for coming out here and we would like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Foley. I hope you will have a wonderful life time together.


	7. chapter 6: because you loved me

Disclaimer: this isn't mine, not Danny, not Sam, maybe Emmy, not Jazz, not Tucker none of them…or the song Because you loved me by Celine Dion

BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME

"I would like everyone to clear the floor for the traditional father daughter dance where the father has one last chance to dance with his daughter. You may all join in if you would like, make sure to leave no little girl on the side lines." Sam said as Emmy steeped off of the stage and walked to the side of the room to watch.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

Emmy watched Jazz awkwardly dancing with her father as he tried not to trample her feet. Emmy sighed as she walked out side to look at the stars; all the weddings were the same. She would envy the woman who was so beautiful in a white dress and everyone there told her how beautiful she was. Her father walked her down the isle and danced with her alone.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"Is this bit of sighing area an only party thing or can I join?" tucker asked in a joke.

"No its not taken, I'm sorry Mr. Mayor I just attend too many weddings to get excited." Emmy said flashing a fake smile that mirrored Sam's.

"You are so much like your mother it's not funny." Tucker laughed.

"Yea, I got that from those who know her, but she won't say a word about my father. Oh well its not like I'll ever meet him." Emmy stretched and sat against the cool fence that was wrapped in roses.

"He was a great man." Tucker said knowingly, it didn't take a genies to figure out that she was really Danny's daughter because she looked just like him only with her mother's eyes.

"Really? You knew my father? What was he like? Did he look like me? Was he as handsome as mom describes? Did he really die saving me?" Emmy stood up excited maybe her answers would come.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

"What did your mom tell you happened to him?" Tucker asked as Emmy took a breath.

"Well there was this big fight when mom was just pregnant with me, they were engaged then. But in the fight mom was about to be hit but he took the bullet for her and forgot about even protecting himself. He saved her and me, so its thanks to him I still have mom and I'm lucky to be here even if he is dead. Mom won't say anymore." Emmy looked at the full moon and smiled.

"That's one hell of a story." Tucker said.

"Yea, I know if he was here then he would be dancing with me and…." Emmy trailed off.

"I know I'm not your father but your mom was one of my best friends so if you want I'll dance with you." Tucker smiled as he offered his hand to her.

"I'd love to." Emmy said as they danced at arms length to the last verse of the song.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_


	8. chapter 7: L O V E

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not danny , not LOVE by Nat King Cole

L O V E

Sam started to sing the next song, it was where all the couples filled the floor and all the small children danced in a small circle, covered in mnm chocolate and fruit appetizers because they were no longer under death threats to stay clean, while the heels of every woman lay under the tables.

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

Emmy joined in as Sam and Emmy sung Danny watched them, in total shock, why didn't Sam tell him, she looked just like him.

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

Sam left Emmy to sing the next verse as they twirled across the stage. And smiled.

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

Sam and Emmy looked at each other and sung to each other.

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you _


	9. chapter 8: this ones for the girls

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, not Danny, not this ones for the girls by Martina McBrinde

THIS ONES FOR THE GIRLS

"Now its time to have some fun!" Emmy said into the microphone.

"This is to all you girls out there! Hit it Em!" Sam said as Emmy took the first verse.

_This is for all you girls, about thirteen. _

_High School can be so rough; can be so mean. _

_Hold onto, onto your innocence. _

_Stand your ground, when everybody's givin' in. _

_This one's for the girls. _

Sam took over at the next verse singing like she had lived the words that ached in her soul.

_This is for all you girls, about twenty-five. _

_In little apartments just tryin' to get by. _

_Livin' on, on dreams and Spaghettios. _

_Wonderin' where your life is gonna go. _

Sam and Emmy both gripped their micropnes and sung at the front of the stage. They watched Valerie and Qwan's son hit on Paulina's and Dash's kid, how they got invited no one really knew. But everyone was smiling and having a good time except danny who was pacing back and forth out side.

_This one's for the girls, _

_Who've ever had a broken heart; _

_Who've wished upon a shootin' star: _

_You're beautiful the way you are. _

_This one's for the girls, _

_Who love without holdin' back; _

_Who dream with everything they have. _

_All around the world, _

_This one's for the girls. _

_(This one's for all the girls.) _

"Hey Jazz let me take this." Tucker said as Jazz went to see what was wrong with her brother.

"Okay but don't be long." She said worried. She looked at the teenager on stage singing next to Sam and couldn't help but notice the similarity.

Sam took the next verse and Emmy tried not to laugh at her mom singing about getting older.

_This is for all you girls, about forty-two. _

_Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth. _

_Every laugh, laugh line on your face, _

_Made you who you are today. _

Emmy joined in and they sang the chorus. While out side Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder making him stop and look at him.

"Dude what's wrong?" Tucker asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Sam has a daughter! Not only that but she looks just like me!" Danny said pulling at his hair.

"Well there are plenty of people with black messy hair and a stick figure." Tucker laughed he was getting enjoyment out of this.

"Not helping!" Danny said as he gripped the fence of roses.

_This one's for the girls, _

_Who've ever had a broken heart; _

_Who've wished upon a shootin' star: _

_You're beautiful the way you are. _

_This one's for the girls, _

_Who love without holdin' back; _

_Who dream with everything they have. _

_All around the world: _

_This one's for the girls. _

"If its anything dude at least your daughter didn't think that you left and abandoned her." Tucker said looking at Sam and Emmy sing on stage they looked electric with energy.

"What does she think?" Danny said not wanting to know the answer.

"That you died saving Sam when she was pregnant. She really doesn't hate you, she idolizes you and thinks you're a hero." Tucker said as he saw Danny pissed off.

"Why didn't she tell me? I mean she could have I don't know dropped an email a phone call, a picture even!" Danny said majorly pissed off five ways to Sunday. (a/n: just for you lea-chan)

"Dude she didn't want you to give up your dream, it proved that she loved you so much that she let you go." Tucker said sympathetically.

"But I never wanted to let her go." Danny slumped against the fense.

_Yeah, we're all the same inside (Same inside.) _

_From one to ninety-nine: _

_This one's for the girls, _

_Who've ever had a broken heart; _

_Who've wished upon a shootin' star: _

_You're beautiful the way you are. _

_This one's for the girls, _

_Who love without holdin' back; _

_Who dream with everything they have. _

_All around the world, yeah, _

_This one's for the girls. _

_(This one's for all the girls.) _

_Yeah, this one's for the girls. _

_(This one's for all the girls.)_


	10. chapter 9: thank you for loving me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny and I don't own thank you for loving me by Bon Jovi

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

"Alright were going to take a break but your not. Here is our lead Guitarist Pean and he will be playing a cult fav." Sam said as her and Sam made their way off of the stage.

_It's hard for me to say the things_

_I want to say sometimes_

_There's no one here but you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when i_

"That was a good set." Emmy said as she sipped on a water bottle. Danny came up to them and Sam looked away. But his normal goofy grin filled his face and Sam smiled. Emmy saw this and pretended to stretch.

"I don't know about you but that's one stimulating conversation you got going on. I'll leave you two alone." Emmy said sarcastically as she left the room hallway that her and her mom were in making it seem like she went away, but stopped just around the corner.

"Long time no see." Danny said, looking at his feet as Sam prepared for the inevitable fight. "Why did you leave Sam I thought we had a good thing going on?" Danny said as Sam continued to stay silent. She couldn't say what she wanted, it was too much.

"Soo when did you get married cause your not the type to do things with out thinking it through." Danny said poking her with a hot stick. Sam looked away.

"Sam at least tell me! Tell me! She's 16, so that means she is either my daughter or you cheated on me! At least have the decency to tell me!" Danny started to raise his voice in frustration.

_Chorus:_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_

"Danny do you remember that night before you left? Well that was when I got pregnant." Sam said unable to look at him. If she did she would have seen his eyes go wide-eyed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!" Danny started to shout but Sam kept her voice to barley above a whisper she looked like she wanted more than nothing but to cry.

"You were just starting out Dan, your job, your dreams they were more important." Emmy covered her mouth as Danny grabbed Sam shoulders making her look into his eyes.

"NO MORE THAN A LITTLE GIRL? SHE GREW UP THINKING I WAS DEAD SAM! DEAD, BUT EXPLAIM THIS TO ME!" He held out his arm and pinched his flesh. Emmy couldn't take it any more so she ran, but unfortunately Sam she couldn't.

"SHE PROBALLY HATES ME FOR NOT BEING THERE!" Danny screamed but looked at his hands realizing that it was his fault for making his dreams so important.

_I never knew I had a dream_

_Until that dream was you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_The sky's a different blue_

_Cross my heart_

_I wear no disguise_

_If I tried, you'd make believe_

_That you believed my lies_

"She doesn't think that Dan, she thinks you died saving her! What else could I say? I was scared so I ran. I'm sorry Dan." Sam said on the verge of tears.

"

_Chorus:_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down_

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when i_

_Chorus:_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly_

_Oh, you gave me wings_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_


	11. chapter 10: thats amore

Disclaimer: I do own Emmy, but not Danny and I don't own that's amore by Dean Martin

THAT'S AMORE

"Hey ya'll this is a shot out to the new couple for when n Napoli where love is king

When boy meets girl here's what they say:" Emmy said introducing her song, trying to ignore the fact that her mom had lied to her for 16 years and had now came out into the crowd with Danny. She didn't know what to say, so she just sang, after all that was her job.

_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_

_That's amore_

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_

_That's amore_

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_

_And you'll sing "Vita bella"_

_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_

_Like a gay tarantella_

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fagiole_

_That's amore_

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_

_You're in love_

_When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not_

_Dreaming signore_

_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_

_That's amore_

_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_

_That's amore_

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_

_That's amore_

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_

_And you'll sing "Vita bella"_

_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_

_Like a gay tarantella_

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fagiole_

_That's amore_

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_

_You're in love_

_When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not_

_Dreaming signore_

_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_

_That's amore_

_Lucky fella_

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fagiole_

_That's amore_

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_

_You're in love_

_When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not_

_Dreaming signore_

_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_

_That's amore, (amore)_

_That's amore_


	12. chapter 11: thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and I don't own Thank you by Dido.

THANK YOU

"LETS HERE IT FOR EM!" Sam said as she took the stage and Emmy stepped down. "Now that was great hun, she's actually very shy when it comes to crowds, but will do anything for the music. Now this next song is from a certain red head to a certain techno geek so this is for you guys and as tucker once said to me FINALLY!" Sam laughed as she started her solo song. Being only accompanied by the keyboardist.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I_

_Got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window, _

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey _

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply _

_That I might not last the day_

_And then you call me and it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

_Push the door,I'm home at last_

_And I'm soaking through and through_

_Then you handed me a towel_

_And all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down now_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me _

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_


	13. chapter 12: have i told you lately

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny and I don't own have I told you lately that I love you by Rod Stewarts

HAVE I TOLD YOU LATELY THAT I LOVE YOU

"I know you all want to party till the sun comes up, but we have to let the new couple go or else they will miss their flight to mountains in India, where there are no technology and no work for these work-a-holics." Sam laughed as she announced the last song.

"Have I told you lately that I love you is the time honored good bye song, its sad to see you all go but its time to grab your lover and hold them close. Don't forget that you can include your children in this song cause I'm sure you love them too." Emmy said looking right at Danny who just sat in a side chair.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_take away all my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_For the morning sun in all it's glory_

_greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter_

_and somehow you make it better_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_we should give thanks and pray_

_to the one, to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_take away all my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_we should give thanks and pray_

_to the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness_

_take away my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness_

_fill my life with gladness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness_

_fill my life with gladness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do _


	14. chapter 13: pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own danny and I don't own pictures by kid rock and sherly crow

PICTURES

Sam and Emmy pulled off in the rental car to the airport as they left Danny, Tucker and Jazz waving them off.

"You know I really thought you would have followed her this time." Tucker said in a sigh as his and Jazz's limo to the airport pulled up.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Danny said kicking the dirt and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Take respsiblity for what you did. That little girl grew up with out a dad now do you want her to really think your nothing after seeing you alive?" Tucker asked him.

"Its not mine thing to mess with, Sam she…." Danny looked away as Jazz got in the limo and Tucker stood at the door.

"Do the right thing dude." Tucker said as he shut the door and left Danny there. Danny went to the hotel

He hadn't left the room in 3 days, living off or the mini bar. The maid had pounded on the door at 10 or that's what the clock said. He guessed that 3 days had gone by, but he couldn't tell because he never saw the sun.

He hated himself for not knowing, he wanted to hate Sam for not telling him, but what he hated most was that tucker was right and he only had one more bottle of whiskey.

_Livin my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sunshine _

_In three damn days_

_Been fuelin'up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

"Soo…" Emmy tried to start up a conversation with her mom who only looked out the window as the rain fell down around the car as they headed to the airport. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Just an old friend." Sam wasn't biting into the conversation so Emmy just folded her arms and looked out of the window.

When Sam and Emmy went back things went to normal, during the day Emmy went to school after that she went to her job at a restaurant next door and on the week ends they would sing at weddings. While Sam she had off while Emmy was in school, she worked the night shift at the bar as a singer and a maid before that in the after noon.

Sam couldn't sleep it had been three days since they came home and she hadn't said a word to Emmy, who could blame her she didn't know how to tell her. Emmy wouldn't trust herself to talk to her mother; she didn't want to let her mother know that she knew the truth.

Sam called the hotel that Danny was staying at but no answer from his connection. She looked at the picture of them when they first were together, those were the happier days. She put the picture face down in her side table drawer, where it always was. She opened another bottle of whine form the left overs of the last wedding of some cheep couple.

_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right_

_I've been waitin' on you for a long time_

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

Sam was picking up sheets in the hotel she worked at looking at the clock it was half an hour till punch out time. She looked at the moon.

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend _

Danny stumbled to the window and pulled the curtain open to look at the moon, he always was told by Sam that if he missed her just to look up and then they will be looking at each other, at the same moon.

_It was the same old same how've you been? _

They both sighed even thought they were on either sides of the country.

_Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey _

Danny looked at his suit case there was a picture of Sam that was wrinkled and torn, when he felt lonely he would talk to it and remember what life used to be like.

_You reminded me of brighter days _

Sam folded the blankets and shoved them in the bin to clean. She really thought that Danny would have followed her. But she thought she guessed wrong.

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay _

She punched her clock card and headed to the church she had a little time before she had to go to her other job. She lit a candle and said a prayer that Emmy didn't have to grow up alone any more.

_I was headed to church _

Danny walked into the elevator to the bar at the hotel he needed more fuel.

_I was off to drink you away _

When Danny got down stairs he saw a pay phone. The picture of Sam in one hand and the empty bottle in another he smashed the bottle against the wall and pulled out some coins for the phone.

"Yes I'd like to make arrangements to go to La. Yes I know that I have a ticket to go to Miami." Danny said changing his direction.

He dialed another number and then he told his boss he had to take another week off.

_I thought about you for a long time_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I just called to say I love you, come back home_


	15. chapter 14: unforgettable

Disclaimer: This isn't mine not Danny and not Unforgettable by Nat Cole

UNFORGETABLE

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

Danny got in a cab and headed to the small apartment that Sam and Emmy lived in. he had broken in and saw the dump that they lived in.

"They left so fast to come home to this?" Danny said as he saw that here was a kitchen that if you turned around you could touch each counter. Down the small hallway there was a small bathroom that was blocked off by screens and there was only one door where there was a double bed and two dressers crammed next to each other under the bar covered windows.

The door opened and Danny turned to see that Sam had come into the small place it was about 6 am, she looked like crap make ups smudged and heels in her hands. The apartment building was 12 stories with no elevator and Sam and Emmy lived on the top floor.

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

Sam was ready to crash she took her shoes and dropped them on the floor as she walked down the narrow hallway that lead to the bed room. She saw Danny standing in the kitchen and she froze in place.

"Why did you tell her I was dead?" Like diarrhea it just spilt out of his mouth.

"I didn't want her to hate you, but it's nice to see you too." Sam said as she walked to the empty fridge and looked for something she shut the door and store at him. "That's all that you wanted to know right? Now you can go and leave our lives."

"I will if that is what you truly want but look me in the eye and tell me, tell me why did you keep her from me Sammie, why?" Danny asked a pleading look in his eyes.

"I-Dan-You hand you your whole life planed out in front of you. I couldn't let you ruin it." The door opened unknown to Danny and Sam as Emmy heard voices she walked to the side of the door she could have sworn that it was her mom and dad but why would Danny be there.

"But that didn't mean you had to do things alone! Sammie I loved you, I still do! Why did you not tell me?" He started to put his hands on her shoulders and it was too much she just wanted to cry from seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I was scared Dan, I run when I'm scared you know that! I moved as far way as possible. I'm sorry Dan I thought I could handle it! I'm sorry Dan, I'm sorry." Sam let hr tears flow freely as he pulled her close to him. His kissed her forehead and looked down at her, she had aged but she still looked as beautiful as when he first met her.

"Can I still make things right?" Danny asked her.

"How do I explain you to Emmy?" Sam said as another problem occored.

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

"You don't need to." Emmy said as she stepped into the crowded kitchen. She had on her school uniform of a navy blue skirt and a white button down shirt with a tie. She had just got home from school and just let it all go.


	16. chapter 15: at last

Disclaimer: Danny isn't mine and neither is at last by Etta James

AT LAST

It was a beautiful day for a wedding with the sun shinning and everyone laughing. It was the wedding that Amity Park was waiting for. The high school sweet hearts that even when they were friends, Danny's clueless dad was able to tell this day would come.

Sam had finally had her own wedding. Emmy was going to sing for them, she was over her stage fright and after the wedding she was going to spend two weeks between both of her grandparents that she had never met before. Emmy found love from more than just her mother and every one seemed to lover her no matter what she was like.

_At last my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

Emmy smiled as her mother and her father walked down the isle as rice was thrown at them. Emmy was her mother's maid of honor and her Aunt Jazz, Aunt Danni were the other brides mates. Sam wanted a small wedding, but you cant be marring a hero and elope, but she didn't mind. For the first time she had attended a wedding where she wasn't singing for a couple that was happy and making her burn with envy.

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_At last_

_the skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

"I would like for the floor to be cleared so that the bride and groom may take the floor." Emmy announced as Sam in a sweeping black gown took the floor as Danny looked as awkward as ever in a tux.

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

Danni and Jazz took the microphone. "Now for all you dads grab your daughters and this time no girl gets left behind!" They both shoved Emmy onto the floor and she stumbled into Danny's arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." He said with the Sam sweet goofy smile that mom described when I would ask.

"Don't worry all that matters is now." Emmy said holding onto him. She finally got her father daughter dance.

_Ohh yeah yeah…_

_You smile, you smile_

_oh And then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_for you are mine..._

_At Last_

Her parents sped off in a limo to the airport. Emmy waved good bye and felt empty it was the first time that she had been away from her mother for longer than a school day.

When she was finally alone she pulled out a rucksack with a picture of her parents and some clothing, she hopped out the window and walked to the train station. She couldn't deal with her parents just coming in and out of her life as they pleased. They had lied to her before and she didn't know who to trust or even if she could trust herself.

There was only one way to find out. Run away, its not like any of them would notice.


	17. goodbye dosnt mean never seeing you agan

Disclaimer: I do not own danny and sam, but emmy is all mine.

Autor's note: I didn't want to put this last bit in and leave it to the imagination, but because of all you angry people out there…this is what happens next.

Chapter 16: Good bye doesn't mean never seeing you again

Dear mom and dad,

I know we've only had a short time to be a family, but as much as you didn't want to leave each other, I couldn't leave my Peanie.

You know I always dreamed that I would grow up with a dad to yell at me to be better in my classes and not to hang around with boys, wear pink and do this and that, but I don't think that I can have that privilege.

Maybe the next wedding we attend will be my own. Who knows, but Peanie got a job in Vancouver and he has a small apartment that we will live in. I hope this will give you the lost times that you were unable to have together.

Don't think of this as a selfish act. I kept denying love of other's like my mother had. But this experience had opened my eyes and now I am able to really see what is needed to be done.

When we are settled in I will send you a letter. Again, don't think of this as selfish. Think of the future the one you will have with each other and the one that I will have on my own.

I want to thank you for opening my eyes and letting me see what I have been blind to.

Your loving daughter

Emmy


End file.
